The idea of using prefabricated panels in the construction of homes and other buildings in order to reduce on-site construction times has been known for many years. For example, it is known to use composite structural insulated panels each comprising a sandwiched or layered arrangement featuring a layer of foam insulation material between two metal skins in order to erect load bearing insulating walls by interconnecting such panels edge-to-edge to produce a vertical wall section, without needing to first produce a wall framework to support the insulation-providing panels. However, there is still much room for improvement in this field, for example with regard to reduction of on site completion time, reduction of production costs or improvement in insulation values.